Mind games
by v-erraAY
Summary: So what Trunks finally found a girlfriend, it's not like Goten is jealous or anything. Actually he is. Super jelly in fact. However, he gets quite the surprise when he finds out that the world is in danger and his best friend is actually in love him. EVENTUAL TRUTEN. Minor OC.


So what Trunks finally found a girlfriend, it's not like Goten is jealous or anything. Actually he is. Super jelly. However, he gets quite the surprise. EVENTUAL TRUTEN. Minor OC.

Authors Note: Uhh first Fanfiction I'm a little nervous. Please rate and review and don't be afraid to be harsh! J

GOTEN POV

Trunks has been my absolute best friend my entire life and we had been through so much together, from the fights with Broly, Bio Broly to Majin Buu. He's always been by my side and vice versa. Nothing had taken him away from me before, nor will anything now. Or so I hope.

See the thing is, Trunks had gotten himself a girlfriend.

Of course it wasn't hard for him considering the fact that he's the soon to be CEO of Capsule Corp, the biggest company worldwide. So yeah, he's loaded ladies. You'd be set for life. On top of everything he's actually quite handsome with his tanned skin, cool purple hair and damn nice blue eyes. And since we're fighters his body is built like a Greek god. It's not like I studied his physique or face or anything but when your best friend looks that good it's inevitable you'd notice.

The girls line up down the street trying to get a date with him, but he had never been interested. They're a waste of time, he had told me, why would I want a girlfriend when I can just train? That's what I thought too! Until he went against his very own word…

Now this girl was kind of different, I mean she seemed kind of dumb. And this is coming from ME.

She has sort of spiky black hair and isn't super pretty or anything but has a kind of an intimidating aura. She recently came to our high school, Westeast City high, and is in class 3-B, the same as Trunks. Of course she is. I'm in class 2-E in case you're wondering, so I wouldn't know what goes on in their class. This is why I wish I were older sometimes.

Anyways, I honestly wouldn't mind them dating if Trunks would pay attention to me at least a little bit. I'm not a fucking drama queen but every single time I call him up to train or even just hang out he declines. It's always Kassava this, Kassava that. Yeah I know she even has a dumb name.

The last straw was yesterday when we were planning to watch The Avengers together in Trunks' sick ass home theater. I was there at 7:30 pm just like he promised that morning, decked out in my Avengers pyjamas when I got a call from him. Turns out he forgot (Yeah right) and was at the theme park with her. I didn't want to go home and have my mother yell at me for lying to her, since I told her I was going to Trunks' to study.

So I let myself in and decided to watch it myself. It was fine and dandy until Vegeta walked in and demanded I tell him what kind of training I was doing. I didn't want him to beat me up in the gravity chamber because I really wasn't doing anything productive, so I told him I was watching a documentary about a Super Mega Saiyan (Yeah I meant Thor). He got a little too interested and plopped right down beside me. Every time he saw Thor's hair shimmer he screamed out "THE LEDGENDAY SUPER SAIYAN". You can imagine what I went through.

When it was finally over and I decided to leave, Trunks finally arrived. He told me about all the fun he had while I was trying my hardest to not deck him in the face. He kept saying sorry to me but I didn't want his apology, I just wanted my best friend back.

He seems so happy with her and I can't help but feel empty inside. As much as I want to be happy for him, I just cannot. I was happy for him even when he beat me at the _Tenkaichi Budokai_ Martial Arts tournament when we were 7 and 8 years old. I was happy for him when he landed his first hit against Vegeta. I was happy for him when he told me we were going to be best friends forever.

I have to tell him. I'll tell him she's jeopardizing our friendship and he'll break up with her.

"Hey Goten!"

Oh great speak of the devil. Trunks was hovering hear my window where I sat at my desk.

"What's up Trunks?"

"What're you doing sitting at your desk on a Saturday?" He asks.

"I, uh, was thinking about some stuff," I reply. Yeah like you and your dumbass girlfriend.

"Hahaha, Don't think too hard you'll hurt yourself," He jokes.

"Very funny asshole. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar for a little bit," Trunks says with a small smile. Maybe he does feel bad about DITCHING the hell out of me for the past month.

"REALLY? A-ahem, I meant. Really?" I got a little too excited.

"Yeah, meet me at the Piccolo shaped rock in 5 minutes!" Trunks say, "I need to tell you something as well."

"Uh…alright," I say. He better not tell me that they're getting married. I would seriously go ape shit, no pun intended (Ya know, cuz we're Saiyans). But then again, we are only 17 and 18 years old…

I quickly throw on my orange gi and flew out the window. I really hope the news is that Trunks finally broke up with her and things can finally return to normal.

After about 3 minutes I find the Piccolo shaped rock where we always go to spar. I sense Trunks's ki and landed in front of him. He was watching the river and didn't even look up when I landed. He seems a little nervous for some reason. I really hope it's not the getting married thing.

"So what's up Trunks? Wanna spill?" I ask him a little to casually.

"Goten I don't know how to tell you this…" He started. Oh no. I don't like the sound of this.

"Trunks you can tell me anything! We're best friends remember?" I tell him.

"I…I like you, Goten," Trunks says while looking at the river.

Well of course, we're best frie-

"And I know you're probably gonna say 'well yeah of course we're best friends!' "He cuts me off and mocks me, "So I'll tell you straight up. I am in love with you."

What. WAIT WHAT?


End file.
